Dumping Ginny Weasley
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: Harry seriously doesn't like Ginny. So he's going to DUMP her! Oneshot! A/U Could possibly become a story.. AND! If you don't like Ginny bashing don't read.


**Disclaimer: **JK owns these characters :) Even if I do hate Ginny I'm glad she was thought up of so I could do exactly this!

**AN: **If you are about to read this and _**like**_ Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter being together you may not want to read this.. Just saying.

**Warnings: **Only bad language. And some Ginny bashing.. Cause if you haven't noticed.. I don't like her.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was busy doing what they needed. Most fith years working on their Potions essay due the next day for Snape. Harry Potter sat in a chair at the back of the Common Room just observing his fellow Gryffindors.<p>

_I don't think I'm going to regret doing what I'm about to do. _He told his self.

_It will be okay. I can do this. _

Just then Ginny Weasley walked into the Gryffindor Common room and smiled when she seen her lover of three years. She crossed the room quickly and sat in Harrys lap.

"Hello love." She whispered in his ear.

"Ginny, please get off of me." Harry said in a rather harsh voice. Ginny mentally winced as he demanded her to get up. She obayed the one she loved and stood.

"We need to talk." He said quietly.

"Altight. What is it?" She asked curious to know what was troubeling him.

Harry stood and motioned for her to follow. She fell into step behind him as they climbed the steps to the boys dorms. Once the reached Harrys room he opened the door and made his way to the center of the room.

Dean Thomas who was currently studying looked up and smiled at Harry. Harry returned it before asking him to leave. Dean obliged and left the room hastily.

"Harry?" Ginny said with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Harry started to get aggravated. _How did I ever love this- this hippogriff?_ Harry asked hisself.

Harry looked up at Ginny and stared at her. Ginny being the whore she was started to undress herself. Harry looked at her with confusion and disgust.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?" Harry asked her venom lacing every word with venom.

"Isn't this what you wanted me up here for. I mean you practically told Dean to leave because we were about to shag." She said innocently. Harry shook his head in frustration.

"That is _not_ what I wanted you up here for." Harry said scrunching his face at the thought of _doing _it again with her. He looked away from her.

"Oh." The red head start to blush. "Oops." She said as she continued to decloth her self. She walked up to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come on Harry. Don't you want me?" She whispered in his ear.

"Ginny I don't want you. I don't love you. I don't even _like _you. You are a whore. I know you've been sleeping with Colin Creevey. You don't care about my feelings you only want me for the sex. Your a hearless little bitch." Harry said nonchalantly.

Ginnys tears that had brimmed her eyes from the first words that had left Harrys mouth now ran down her face in a constant watery line.

"Bu- bu- but I do love you. I care about you. I care how you feel. I do! I do Harry! Please!" Ginny pleaded to the raven haired teen. Harry just shook his head.

"Really Ginny? If you would have cared, you would have noticed I've been in love with someone else for four years. I only got with you because everyone thought we were _meant_ to be. That's not how I see it at all anymore." He told her truthfully.

Ginny started to tremble. "No! You're lying. You _love_ me! Noone else!" Harry just shook his head.

"No. Now please get dressed and leave me." Harry told her.

"Tell me one thing first." She said. Harry just turned his back to her. "Who is it that you truly love then?" She asked him.

"I would _never_ tell you." He said to her. "But, you shall find out soon."

The last thing Harry heard of Ginny was her gasping breaths as she cried and the heavy footsteps on the floor as she ran out of the room never to be loved by Harry Potter again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>HAHAHA! Did you like it? It was just a one shot but I think it could actually become a story.. I don't know though. I'm busy with one story already. Anyway if you're wondering who the person is that Harry likes it's.. none other that.. **DRACO MALFOY!** Duh. I think the two of them belong together. But that's just my opinion! Anyway.. Review and tell me if I did good! And tell me if I should possible consider actually making it a story instead of a oneshot!


End file.
